Thoose Man Is Hentaiiiii!
by MR YULI
Summary: Lihat aja sendiri pasti akan terkejut Warning: NaruSasu (always),ItaSaso (hot) and etc
1. Chapter 1

Warning: BL,YAOI,NaruSasu,ItaSaso,dll and just 5 chapter ok!

Summary: baca aja pasti akan terkejut

Sasuke Uchiha seorang kasir di salah satu swalayan di Konoha Gakure,hanya memiliki rumah kecil dan hidup pas pasan tidak mematahkan semangat Sasuke untuk memperbaiki hidupnya dengan menjadi salah satu Mahasiswa di University Technology of Konoha karena bakatnya dalam terbilang cukup beruntung dalam hal fisik dengan wajah tampan,kulit putih dan tubuh six ini Sasuke mulai pertama masuk di University Of Konoha ,di ruang kelas

Sasuke:"hai namaku Sasuke,aku dari Konoha Gakure nama kalian siapa?".Sasuke seorang yang ramah dan senang berteman dengan orang lain

Garaa:"hey namaku Sabaku N Garaa dari Suna".Garaa orang yang ramah namun cepat merasa bosan akan sesuatu.

Kurama:"hmm..namaku Kurama dari Iwa".Kurama pencinta seni sampai sampai jika sedang membuat lukisan sampai lupa waktu.

Neji:"halo namaku Neji dari Konoha".Neji orang terpandang dari klan Hyuga yang bersikap lebih dewasa dari usianya.

Sasori:"aku benci menunggu giliran,hai namaku Sasori dari Suna dan si rambut merah itu adalah kakaku".Sasori adik dari Garaa yang sangat membenci menunggu dan fanatic teknologi robot 'puppets' "

Garaa:"hey! Kamu pun berambut merah! Dasar adik tak tahu terima kasih! Mmfff!mmmfff".sumpah serapah Garaa dibungkam oleh laki laki berambut kuning.

Naruto:"sudah diam…hey namaku Naruto Uzumaki dari Konoha Gakure selamat datang Sasuke".Naruto anak dari ketua mafia di Konoha Gakure yaitu Minato dan adik tiri dari Kurama,seorang yang konyol namun ada hal yang tersembunyi di dirinya.

Sasuke:"selamat kenal (tersenyum) ".Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa canggung dengan berkenalan langsung.

Sepulang dari University,Sasuke memasak dirumah untuk Menma anak asuhnya yang ia temukan di depan rumahnya empat tahun yang lalu,ketika Sasuke membuka freezer ia melihat ada sebotol pil aneh yang beraroma mengira pill itu adalah obat yang ditinggalkan Itachi kakaknya untuknya dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke meminum beberapa pil,keesokan harinya Sasuke berangkat menuju swalayan namun disepanjang jalan seluruh laki laki yang ia temui melihat dirinya seakan akan seorang perempuan yang berjalan tanpa busana akan tetapi Sasuke hanya pekerjaanya selesai Sasuke bergegas menuju Universitas untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang mulai pada siang seperti tadi pagi Sasuke di pandang aneh dan setelah duduk di ruangan kelas,sepanjang pelajaran Sasuke merasa seluruh laki laki di kelasnya menatap dirinya dengan nafsu bahkan guru laki lakinya pelajaran hanya tersisa Garaa,Naruto,Kurama,Sasori dan Neji yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja…

Sasuke:"hhhhh lega untung saja tidak terlambat"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) Sas..Sasuke?...kenapa aromamu seperti..".Naruto kalang kabut ketika melihat cara Sasuke duduk di depanya yang sangat terlihat sexy ditambah aroma dari Sasuke yang menggairahkan.

Neji:"(pipi memerah) kamu eheemm…kamu perempuan atau laki laki?".Neji tidak bisa focus dengan pelajaran karena bibir merah Sasuke yang sangat menggoda.

Sasori:"(pipi memerah) eheemm..kamu kelihatan..sexy".Sasori terus menahan desahanya ketika melihat gaya bicara Sasuke yang sangat sexy

Sasuke:"apa!? Kenapa kalian berkata seperti itu!? Aku ini laki laki!".Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan perkataan teman teman sekelasnya itu.

Garaa:"(pipi memerah) kalau begitu buktikan dengan… buka celanamu dan perlihatkan kamu ini laki laki atau perempuan"

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) hey aku ini laki laki tau!".

walau Sasuke terus membantah namun pada akhirnya ia mau membuka celana dan terlihat pennis kecil berkulit putih,Naruto yang sudah hampir pingsan menarik Sasuke dan melempar tubuh Sasuke ke dinding,Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar tali resleting yang di buka dan tak lama kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk ke lubangnya

Sasuke:"hiks..hiks…hentikan! hiks! Hentikan!..akhh!.hentikan!".Sasuke tidak mampu melepaskan tubuhnya dari tindihan Naruto karena kedua tanganya diikat oleh Neji dan kakinya di pegangi oleh Garaa,walau Sasuke berteriak meminta tolong namun seluruh universitas sudah pulang dan tidak ada penjaga karena besok adalah hari libur bagi penjaga

Naruto:"ahhh.. …ahhh…ahhhh…Sasukeh…ahhh..ahhh..ahhhh….".nafsu Naruto mengalahkan rasa iba mendengar rintihan Sasuke yang menjadi jadi.

Sasuke:"akhh! Hentikan! Hentikan! Akkhhh! Hiks…hiks…hentikan…hentikan..akhh! aku mohon hiks.."

Kurama:"Naruto..cepat aku sudah tidak tahan! Jangan dinikmati sendiri!"

Naruto:"diam kak! Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh…ahhh….diam Uchiha! (menampar Sasuke) ahhh…ahhh….ahhhh…."

Sasuke:"akhh! Hentikan! Sakitt! Akkhhh! Hentikan! Hiks..hiks…hiks…hentikan!.Sasuke terus merintih dan memberontak namun seluruh seniornnya itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tamparan dan goyangan yang malam hari Sasuke terbangun dengan para seniornya yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya dengan darah dan sperma dimana mana,Sasuke tidak bisa menahan air matanya dengan tertatih tatih mengumpulkan pakaianya yang tersebar di penjuru kelas gelap berpakaian dan pergi dengan air mata yang masih menetes di harinya Itachi berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke dan mendapati adiknya pingsan di lantai dengan mata yang masih basah dengan air matanya

Itachi:"Sasuke!? Sasuke! ada apa denganmu!? Sasuke bangun!"

Sasuke:"kakak? Hiks..hiks..hiks..(memeluk Itachi) kakak..hiks..hiks..hiks…."

Itachi:"ada apa!? Apa yang terjadi kepadamu!?"

Sasuke:"hiks…hiks…hiks…hiks..kakak.. …dinodai..hiks….Naruhhh…dan teman temanya…hhh hiks..hiks.. ..(Sasuke pingsan dipelukan Itachi)".batin Sasuke masih terguncang dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Itachi:"Sasuke! Sasuke!? akan kubunuh mereka! Menma? Tolong jaga papah dulu ya?"

Menma:"tapi paman jangan buat orang sakit ya nanti papah cuke jadi sedih"

Itachi:"(jadi selama ini Sasuke khawatir? Dan dia sudah tahu?) ok tapi jaga papah ya? Nanti tante Yuki datang ok?"(pergi)

Itachi yang marah datang ke universitas dengan membawa tongkat kasti dan dengan membabibuta memukuli 'para senior Sasuke' di kelasnya dan disaksikan seluruh Universitas tanpa ada yang berani melerai karena selain seorang pekerja kantoran ternyata Itachi adalah seorang ketua geng maniak yang sering dibayar untuk memukuli orang dengan membabibuta

Itachi:"jika kalian! Berani mendekati adikku lagi! Tak perduli siapapun kalian! Aku bersumpah! Seluruh Uchiha akan meminum darah kalian! Dan darah keturunan kalian! Mengerti!? Terutama kau (menunjuk Naruto) yang pertama kali akan kubunuh! Dasar anak penjahat hina!"

Naruto:"akhrrrrh! Kami tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud!"

Itachi:"(memukul kaki Naruto dengan keras) h..hh..hh..itu baru kaki! Ingin rasanya menarik bola matamu! Dan menginjaknya! Sekali lagi! Dan terakhir kalinya! Jika kalian mengganggu Sasuke! maka! (bersiap memukul Naruto) akan kuhabisi kalian! (memukul lantai)".

setelah puas melihat darah orang yang menyakiti adiknya mengalir,Itachi bergegas menuju rumah sakit dimana Sasuke sedang dirawat karena pendarahan yang di ruangan rumah sakit Itachi melihat Sasuke masih pingsan ditemani Yuki yang masih menunggu Itachi

Itachi:"bagaimana keadaanya?".Itachi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi adik satu satunya.

Yuki:"dia sempat berteriak dan meronta ronta namun setelah dokter membiusnya dia baru bisa tenang dan tertidur…Itachi? Apa kamu sudah menemukan siapa pelakunya?".Yuki teman baik Itachi dari sebelum Itachi dari sejak masih kecil.

Itachi:"sudah kutangani yang pasti mereka tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke lagi..hiks…hiks…aku tidak bisa melindungi..hiks..hiks…aku..tidak berguna..hiks…"

Yuki:"itu bukan salahmu Itachi tapi kita harus mendampingi Sasuke untuk saat ini dia pasti butuh kita"

Itachi:"terima kasih Yuki hanya kamu yang ingin menolongku pada saat terburuk di hidupku".Itachi adalah teman dekat Yuki di klan Uchiha yang kebanyakan sudah berpindah klan.

Sasuke:"hhh? Dimana aku? Kakak? Hiks…hiks…kakak.."

Itachi:"Sasuke jangan menangis ini semua ujian untuk kita dari Kami-Sama"

Sasuke:"hiks..hiks… .kak..aku tidak bisa menjaga martabatku..hiks..hiks.."

Itachi:"shush sudah sekarang kamu tidur saja tenang ada kakak di sini"

Sasuke:"tapi..hiks…hiks…bagaimana..hiks…hiks…hiks…jika mereka…hiks…hiks…hiks…tidak!..hiks…hiks…hentikan!...hiks…hentikan!...jangan!..hentikan!".Sasuke berhalusinasi dan berteriak tidak sadar lantas dokter kembali membiusnya,ia dirawat hampir selama dua bulan dan setiap hari Sasuke mendapat terapi psikis untuk mengembalikan pikiranya bulan berlalu Sasuke sudah sembuh dan tidak trauma lagi namun begitu Itachi selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Sasuke pergi,Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri masuk ke Universitas untuk melanjutkan studinya namun kali ini di kelas yang berbeda dan terpisah dari para seniornya dulu,walau kebanyakan mahasiswa menghindar dari Sasuke namun beberapa masih mau berteman dengan Sasuke walau ia membatasi pertemananya hanya sekedar berbincang bincang dan beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan para seniornya,walau masih ada rasa takut namun Sasuke hanya membiarkan mereka walau Neji dan Kurama berusaha meminta maaf kepada Sasuke namun ia hanya melewati mereka tanpa ekspresi

(Sasuke sedang berjalan sendiri di lorong sepi)

Sasuke:"(dia ada di sana?,sudah Sasuke abaikan saja)…ehemm…".ketika Sasuke berjalan tiba tiba Neji muncul dari salah satu pilar dan terlihat menunggu Sasuke.

Neji:"Sass…(apa yang telah kami lakukan? Aku…. ini bersalah)…..Sasuke…..".Neji hanya terpaku melihat Sasuke berjalan melewati dirinya tanpa menghiraukanya sedikit pun,rasa bersalah menghantui tidur dan setiap langkahnya.

Sasuke:"(dia juga ada di sini?,Sasuke jangan menghiraukanya)".Sasori menyiapkan bunga di balik badanya untuk Sasuke namun…

Sasori:"hi Sasss…..(walau aku harus menunggu beribu tahun tapi demi maafmu akan kulakukan Sasuke)".lagi lagi Sasuke melewati mereka tanpa ekspresi,di perjalanan pulang Sasuke berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang lumayan jauh ketika sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan tiba tiba di setiap jalan terdapat mobil yang menghalangi jalan dan Naruto,Garaa dan Kurama di setiap mobil namun Sasuke lebih memilih berbalik dan mencari jalan lain daripada harus meladeni para senioranya di rumah,Sasuke berdiam diri di ruang tamu dan beberapa air mata menetes namun Sasuke segera mengusapnya agar Menma tidak sedih melihatnya,beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi dan Sasuke membukanya,terlihat karangan bunga terbesar yang mungkin Sasuke lihat bertuliskan 'sorry' namun Sasuke hanya menghiraukanya dan menutup pintu,Naruto hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan melihat usahanya gagal

Naruto:"walaupun kamu akan menolaknya seribu kalipun aku tidak akan menyerah (maaf…Sasuke..) Kurama? Menurutmu bagaimana? Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Kurama:"aku tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa bersalah ini!..hh..hh..hh..ini semua karena kamu Naruto! Jika saja kamu tidak memulainya!"(pergi)

Sasori:"ini juga salahmu rubah! Jika kamu tidak ikut ikutan! Dan kamu kak! Bukanya memberi contoh yang baik! Justru kamu mengajaku berbuat hal kotor! Kalian semua sama saja! Aku pergi!"(pergi)

Neji:"ini semua bermula padamu Naruto! Mulai sekarang kita berusaha sendiri sendiri!"(pergi)

Garaa:"kau yang memulainya! Ini semua karena kamu Naruto! Sekarang kita sendiri sendiri!"(pergi)

Naruto:"hiks..hiks..hiks..ini semua memang..hiks..hiks…salahku..Sasuke…maaf…".perasaan bersalah mereka melebihi kesombongan mereka untuk bersujud meminta maaf kepada Sasuke

Berhari hari Sasuke selalu di hiasi dengan para seniornya itu namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming dan hanya melanjutkan studinya,beberapa hari berlalu dan Sasuke mulai terganggu dengan para seniornya itu walau ada rasa ingin mengadukan kepada Itachi namun Sasuke tidak tega jika para seniornya itu babak belur di hajar Itachi dengan tongkat kastinya jam istirahat di toilet pria,Sasuke sedang melamun di depan cermin dan tiba tiba seseorang memeluknya dengan lembut

Naruto:"Sasuke…maafkan aku..telah menyakitimu..maaf Sasuke…"

Sasuke:"lepaskan!...hiks…hiks…lepaskan….jangan dekati aku lagi hiks…hiks…hiks….".Sasuke hanya bisa berlari dari Naruto namun tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang hamil anak salah satu seniornya,Sasuke saat ini masih bisa menutupi kehamilanya dari orang lain selain Itachi namun entah sampai kapan hal itu bisa disembunyikan dari para seniornya yang memata matainya selama 24 jam jam setelahnya di lorong sepi tiba tiba Sasuke dipeluk Neji

Sasuke:"lepaskan!...hiks…hiks…hiks..lepaskan!...jangan dekat dekat!...jahat!.."

Neji:"aku mohon Sasuke dengarkan aku…Sasuke…sekali ini saja"

Sasuke:"jahat!..lepaskan!...hiks…hiks..kamu senang?...hiks..sudah hancurkan hidupku?...mau hiks..apa lagi?..hiks..hiks..bunuh aku!...bunuh aku!..hiks..hiks..hiks….".Sasuke meninggalkan Neji yang tertunduk mendengar merasa hari ini adalah hari terberatnya,yang ia inginkan kini hanya tidur di rumah kecilnya namun ketika di tengah jalan tiba tiba kelima pangeran universitas mengepungnya dan mereka berlima mengatakan hal hal yang merujuk ke suatu hal yang sama yaitu minta maaf akan tetapi Sasuke diam beberapa saat dan menangis,suasana menjadi sunyi lantas Sasuke berlari dengan air mata yang masih menetes meninggalkan kelima pangeran terdiam harinya Sasuke hanya dirumah mengambil cuti demi menghindari para seniornya namun Sasuke tidak bersedih dan memilih bermain mengurus Menma yang baru berumur 8 tahun

Menma:"papah,kenapa melamun saja?".pertanyaan polos dari seorang bocah lugu berambut hitam yang mirip Naruto.

Sasuke:"tidak ada apa apa (tersenyum) Menma bagaimana sekolahnya?"

Menma:"baik pah bahkan ada beberapa paman yang menemui Menma di kelas"

Sasuke:"(jangan jangan mereka)siapa mereka? Apa kamu tahu bagaimana ciri ciri mereka?"

Menma:"mereka memakai baju yang sama seperti papah dan salah satunya baik sekali ciri cirinya yang berambut kuning! Dan memiliki tiga pasang helai kumis di pipi kirinya dan pipi kananya"

Sasuke:"(pasti Naruto,aku tidak akan membiarkan Menma di cuci otaknya) hiks…ehemm Menma bagaimana kalau satu tahun ini libur dulu ya sayang? Nanti papah juga libur dan menemani kamu ya?"

Menma:"yey! Libur bersama papah!(bel berbunyi) pah belnya berbunyi!"

Sasuke:"sebentar ya! (sepertiya mereka lagi…jika benar jangan di ladeni Sasuke) ".Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya,terlihat Naruto membawa bingkisan namun Sasuke tidak memperbolehkanya masuk

Naruto:"Sasuke….aku ingin bicara kepadamu";

Sasuke:"ada apa? Ingin minta maaf? Jika aku belum memaafkan kalian mungkin…batinku akan semakin hancur,jika jawaban yang kau inginkan sudah kamu dengar aku mohon jangan ganggu kehidupan kami"

Naruto:"tapi Sasuke….sekali saja aku ingin bicara kepadamu"

Sasuke:"aku mohon Naruto-Sama jangan dekati aku dan anaku lagi,aku mohon"(menutup pintu)

Naruto:"(aku tahu maaf untuk saat ini adalah hal tersulit untukmu Sasuke tapi sebelum kamu bisa tersenyum untukku aku tidak akan pernah menyerah)"

Sasuke,Itachi dan Menma diam diam pindah rumah tanpa diketahui para senior Sasuke yang kebingungan mencari mereka,enam bulan berlalu dan perut Sasuke mulai membesar dan ternyata juga pill yang Sasuke minum adalah ramuan khas untuk para perempuan agar hamil,Sasuke sempat menghajar Itachi karena hal kini hidup di kota Taki Gakure menyendiri tanpa Menma yang sementara diasuh oleh Itachi di kota Kiri Gakure,walau hidup sendiri tapi Sasuke tidak menutup dirinya dari dunia sering berjalan jalan dan mendapat beberapa teman baru,di suatu hari Sasuke sedang duduk di taman bersama beberapa temanya

Sasuke:"hhh..hamil itu melelahkan ya?"

Ino:"ummm…aku sendiri belum pernah hamil tapi ibuku juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama ketika hamil adiku".Ino seorang anak pengusaha besar di Taki Gakure.

Choji:"bibiku juga,tapi Sasuke kenapa laki laki seperti kamu bisa hamil?".Choji pemuda gempal yang memiliki 20% saham perusahaan dan menghabiskanya demi segudang penuh snack.

Sasuke:"entah,dulu aku pernah…di nodai..tapi sudah kulupakan..oh ya bagaimana Shikamaru dan Kiba? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka"

Sakura:"mereka masuk militer dan tiba tiba menghilang entah mungkin karena kecerdasan Shikamaru dan kecekatan Kiba mereka ditugaskan di daerah lain,sudahlah lupakan itu Sasuke? kalau lahir kamu beri nama siapa anak itu?".Sakura seorang gadis periang yang memiliki ego setinggi langit.

Sasuke:"ummm…mungkin Nasuki? Kurasuke? Gamasuke? Sakuga? Nesame?,yang pasti salah satu nama itu…kita tunggu saja sampai bayi ini lahir".

Naruto mencari Sasuke ke seluruh kota di Jepang namun hasilnya nihil,ketika Naruto melewati sebuah kompleks perumahan di kota Taki Gakure tiba tiba mobilnya di tembaki oleh orang yang tidak dikenal dengan membabibuta,Naruto dan para pengawalnya terlibat baku tembak dan polisi seakan akan tidak menghiraukan dan membiarkan pertarungan antar mafia itu berlangsung.

Naruto:"a..akh..s..siapapun tolong buka pintunya….akhh…to..tolong..b…buka…pin..pintunya".

Naruto yang terluka hanya bisa berjalan dengan tertatih tatih dan mengetuk salah satu rumah di kompleks tersebut,sebelum pintu terbuka kesadaran Naruto hilang dan pingsan di depan pintu berlambang Uchiha siuman Naruto melihat dirinya berada di suatu kamar dengan lambang Uchiha di pintunya,serta beberapa foto anak kecil yang mirip dengan terbuka dan Naruto melihat Sasuke membawa nampan berisi air dan obat obatan,Sasuke pun duduk di samping ranjang Naruto tanpa ekspresi dan membersihkan luka lukanya

Naruto:"Sasuke? jadi selama ini kamu tinggal di sini?".Naruto masih takut jika ucapanya akan membuat Sasuke menangis karena tangisan Sasuke adalah cambukan untuk hatinya.

Sasuke:"baik,oh ya bagaimana kabar Konoha ? (tersenyum)".kini Sasuke memilih untuk memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik demi mengalihkan perhatianya dari perut Sasuke yang mulai membesar.

Naruto:"b..baik…Sasuke..kenapa kamu pindah rumah dan kenapa tidak ada yang tahu dimana kamu berada?".Naruto sangat terkejut dengan ekspresi Sasuke,walau senyumanya menenangkan hatinya namun Naruto tahu ada tangisan di senyuman indah Sasuke.

Sasuke:"sebenarnya..aku..akh!...aakkhh!..(memegang perut) akhhh! Aku akan melahirkan! Akkhhh!"

Naruto:"apa!? Melahirkan!? Baiklah ayo kita ke rumah sakit!".bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membopong Sasuke.

Sasuke:"jangan! Akhh! Mereka masih mencarimu! Akhhh! Baringkan aku di ruang akhhh! Tamu dan ambilkan air panas! Akkhhh! Sakit!".Sasuke dibaringkan di ruang tamu sedangkan Naruto mengambil air panas dan keperluan lainya,ketika Naruto kembali ia melihat Sasuke sudah telanjang dengan memegangi perut dan ekspresi hanya bisa membantu persalinan Sasuke dengan arahan dari Uchiha muda itu,Sasuke merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa namun ia tidak boleh pingsan atau nyawanya dan nyawa anak yang dikandungnya tidak dapat bertahan,dengan menggigit pakaiannya sendiri ia dapat menahan teriakannya yang akan mengundang para penjahat masuk

Naruto:"(ahh! Aku harus bagaimana? Oh ya! Seperti di tv itu!) tarik nafas….buang….tarik nafas….buang….tarik nafas….buang…lakukan Sasuke"

Sasuke:"akhhh! Tidak bisa! akhhhh! Sakiiitt! (menggigit kain bajunya sendiri) mmffff! Mmmppppffff!.."

Naruto:"dorong! Dorong saja!...cepat! dorong!...kamu harus kuat! Cepat dorong!"

Sasuke:"mmmmffff! Mmmmfffffff! Hhhh! Hhhh! Mmmmffffhhh!".Sasuke merasakan perlahan sesuatu melewati rectumnya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa baginya.

Naruto:"dorong! Dorong lagi! Dorong Sasuke! dorong! Ayo dorong!"

Sasuke:"mmmmffff! Mmmmfff! Mmmfffhhhh! Mmmmffhhhh!".Sasuke merasakan sesuatu itu bergerak dan sedikit lagi akan keluar namun sangat sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mendorongnya keluar mengingat tubuhnya adalah tubuh laki laki.

Naruto:"dorong lagi! Sudah terlihat! Dorong! Sedikit lagi Sasuke dorong! Dorong lagi!".Naruto melihat bayi Sasuke memiliki rambut yang sama sepertinya namun ia menghiraukanya dan lebih focus untuk menyemangati Sasuke yang hampir putus asa.

Sasuke:"mmmmfffff!…..mmmfffff!…..mmfffffff!...mmmffffhhhhh!...hhhhhhhh!...ah..ah…ahh…ah…".Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu itu keluar dari tubuhnya,dan tak lama kemudian suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan.

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) Sasuke? bayinya selamat tapi…b..bayi ini!?"

Sasuke:"ah…ah…ah…ada apa dengan anakku!? Apa dia baik baik saja!? Ada apa denganya!? Jawab aku!"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) Sasuke!...hiks…hiks…ini bayi kita….hiks…hiks….anakku…hiks…hiks…anakku laki laki….hiks…hiks….aku sangat senang…..hiks…hiks…kalian..berdua…hiks…hiks…selamat".Naruto memeluk bayi yang berambut kuning memiliki kumis tipis di pipinya memiliki mata hitam serta kulit putih,sangat mirip bahkan seperti perpaduan Naruto dan Sasuke di bayi memberikanya kepada Sasuke

Naruto:"hiks…hiks…Sasuke siapa nama anak kita?"

Sasuke:"Nasuki Namikaze…sangat mirip sepertimu Naruto….tapi apa ini benar anakmu atau anak Kurama kakakmu itu?".Sasuke ingin anaknya tahu siapa ayah kandungnya dan tidak ingin menjauhkan hubungan ayah dan anak hanya demi egonya.

Naruto:"dia adalah anakku Sasuke…lihat ada kumis tipis di pipinya kan?...(pipi memerah) Sasuke?...dari tadi kamu tidak berpakaian".jika tidak ada anaknya yang baru lahir mungkin Naruto sudah menggranyangi tubuh Sasuke yang telanjang bulat.

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) tolong ambilkan dua selimut,untuk anakku dan aku…..anak kita..".Sasuke merasakan ada perasaan aneh terhadap Naruto beberapa hari ini setelah merawatnya.

Setelah beberapa hari,Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah Naruto di Konoha Gakure bersama keluarga besar Minato sempat menentang namun setelah dihadiai Deidara (istri/suami Minato) beberapa pukulan akhirnya Namikaze tua itu setuju,Sasuke masih belum kerasan dengan keluarga Naruto namun selama anaknya dan Naruto berada bersamanya dimanapun ia berada pasti akan minggu hanya bisa duduk di kamar bersama Nasuki karena lukanya persalinanya,akhirnya hari ini Sasuke sudah bisa duduk bersama Naruto di meja makan

Sasuke:"aaa…makan dulu ya? Aaaa….(menyuapi Nasuki dengan sup hangat untuk bayi) aaammm…ih lucu..lucu…".Sasuke masih sedikit menghindar dari Naruto apalagi dari Kurama yang terus menatap dirinya dari kejauhan dengan aneh.

Minato:"Sasuke? bukanya bayi tidak bisa makan sup?".Minato seorang ketua mafia yang cerdas dan cekatan namun terkadang bertanya hal hal yang bodoh sama seperti Naruto anaknya.

Deidara:"(melirik Minato dengan kejam) diam atau seluruh meja makan ini akan ada di mulutmu Minato! (tersenyum)".Deidara berasal dari keluarga baik baik yang dinikahi oleh Minato,sering menghajar Minato karena kelakuan suaminya itu.

Sasuke:"ini sup khusus untuk bayi yang diberikan oleh Itachi beberapa bulan yang lalu dalam bubuk,katanya ini bisa membuat kekebalan untuk Nasuki"

Minato:"ee…Itachi? Itachi yang sering di bayar untuk memukuli orang itu? D..ddd…dia kakakmu? (jika aku membuatnya menangis sedikit saja mungkin tulang tulangku akan berserakan di lantai…hiii…aku tidak ingin dihajar lagi olehnya)".Minato pernah di hajar oleh Itachi hanya karena mengejek Uchiha,walau dalam kawalan ketat namun hanya dengan melemparkan tongkat kastinya Itachi dapat menumbangkan seluruh pengawal Minato dan menikmati memukuli Minato sampai babak belur.

Sasuke:"dia kakakku satu satunya dan entah ia sebenarnya bekerja apa…terkadang membawa beberapa tongkat kasti dan pulangnya dia bersimbah darah orang lain,terkadang ia sangat rapih dan pulangnya juga masih rapih jadi entah apa pekerjaanya"

Naruto:"(berbisik ke Minato) a..aaa..apa ayah juga pernah? K..kkarena sangat sakit!"

Minato:"(berbisik ke Naruto) p..pp..pernah sekali sewaktu ayah seumuranmu….walau di bayar berapapun ayah tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi,butuh waktu setahun menyembuhkan lukanya dan sangat sakit tau!"

Naruto:"(berbisik ke Minato) aku juga…karena berani menyentuh (sebenarnya lebih) Sasuke,kakiku satu bulan harus di operasi..hiii…ayah jangan berani menyindir apalagi membuatnya menangis! Jika itu terjadi kita berdua bisa hanya tinggal nama di batu nisan! Ok?"

Minato:"(berbisik ke Naruto) ok!?, hey Sasuke! makan yang banyak ya!? Sini biar aku yang menggendong cucuku yang lucu itu! Ih mana lucu! Lucu! (menggendong Nasuki) sekarang anggota geng kuning bertambah! Yey! Ih lucu! Cucu Neesan! Lucu lucu!"

Sasuke:"amm..ammnn..ammm…geng kuning? Apa maksudnya Minato-Sama?"

Kurama:"geng ciptaan ayah yang setiap anggotanya harus berambut kuning,walau hampir seluruh anggotanya memiliki sifat aneh dan konyol seperti (melirik Minato dan Naruto)".

Naruto:"aneh!? Konyol!? Justru! Senimu! Yang aneh! Patung saja harus dilukis! Bukanya itu aneh!"

Kurama:"itu seni tertinggi! Justru hobimu mencorat coret tembok! Itu yang aneh! Tembok rumah orang lain! Juga kamu corat coret! Bukanya itu aneh!"

Deidara:"diaaammm! Jika Nasuki menangis! Kalian berdua! Akan ku potong potong! Dan kuberikan ke Akamaru! Jadi diam!"

Sasuke:"bukanya kakak Kurama memiliki warna merah?"

Kurama:"ini kuwarnai karena menurutku warna kuning terlalu kekanak kanakan seperti (melirik ke Naruto)"

Naruto:"# diamlah dasar merah!"

Kurama:"# dasar rambut kuning suka mesum!"

Naruto:"kamu yang mengajarkanya kan!? Kamu pun mesum pirang!"

(bel berbunyi)

Deidara:"Naruto! Kamu yang buka pintunya sekarang!,jika tidak ayahmu akan terbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah mau!?"

Setelah Naruto membukakan pintu,Neji,Sasori,dan Garaa dipersilahkan duduk diruang tamu dan mereka pun berbincang bincang

Neji:"a..aapa benar Sasuke melahirkan bayimu?".Neji merasa terkejut dan kecewa mengetahui Sasuke hamil anak dari rival abadinya itu.

Naruto:"benar,aku sebenarnya juga terkejut kenapa Sasuke bisa hamil padahal dia itu laki laki (walau sebenarnya ibuku juga laki laki),tapi aku merasa senang dengan kehadiran bayi kecil berambut kuning itu"

Sasori:"sedih juga ya? Padahal aku berharab cinta Sasuke tapi selamat ya,ngomong ngomong apa kalian sudah eee kau tahu lah?".Sasori yang patah hati setelah tahu Sasuke punya anak dari Naruto berusaha merelakan Uchiha muda itu menjadi milik Naruto.

Naruto:"aku yang belum berani karena takut Sasuke belum bisa menerimaku"

Garaa:"ehem..sekarang Naruto yang suka mempermainkan laki laki jadi seseorang yang lembut aku jadi penasaran".walau kecewa, Garaa tidak akan berhenti melindungi Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Neji:"kami ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan keponakan kami mana mereka?"

Naruto:"sebentar ya!,Sasuke! Neji dan teman temanya ingin bertemu dengan kalian!,tunggu dulu ya mereka baru makan"

(Sasuke datang dengan menggendong Nasuki)

Sasuke:"hey,bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Neji:"kami baik,wah lucunya apa dia laki laki atau perempuan?"

Naruto:"laki laki sehat,kalau malam menangis terus dan kalau siang hari malah tertidur"

Sasori:"sangat mirip denganmu Naruto,ngomong ngomong bagaimana keadaan Itachi?".ketika Sasori menanyakanya,spontan seluruh senior Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan tatapan keji.

Sasuke:"entah,belakangan ini dia sering membawa tongkat kasti kemanapun dia pergi apalagi jika Menma sedang sekolah,pasti Itachi mengawasinya sambil memilih milih beberapa tongkat kasti.

Naruto:"eehhh….Sasuke? kamu kan sedang makan sudah lanjutkan saja makanya biar aku yang menjaga Nasuki (menggendong Nasuki)".Sasuke pun pergi diikuti helaan nafas lega para seniornya itu yang trauma ketika mendengar kata tongkat kasti.

Garaa:"hhuuhhh..lega Sasori! Kenapa kamu bertanya yang tidak tidak? Kamu ingin Itachi datang? Tidak kan?"

Sasori:"aku hanya iseng saja,lagi pula Itachi itu….sexy juga iyakan Hyuga-Sama? Dan Sabaku-Sama?"

Neji:"kalau dilihat lihat kamu benar Sasori….hampir sama seperti Sasuke…bagaimana kalau..h.h.h..kau tahu Garaa? Sasori?"

Garaa:"boleh juga kan Sasuke sudah bersama si kuning ini jadi kakaknya..kita.."

Naruto:"aku tidak ikut ikutan ya!? Kakiku saja masih dalam masa penyembuhan! Salah salah malah diamputasi karena dihajar lagi oleh Itachi!".beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke sedang menggendong Nasuki di taman tiba tiba Sasori menelephonya,walau masih takut tapi Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab panggilan itu dan setelah menjawabnya Sasuke mendengar tangisan Sasori yang sama persis dengan tangisanya pada saat yang panic meminta Sasori untuk tenang dan memberikan alamatnya dan setelah beberapa saat Sasuke sampai di rumah Sasori,ketika pintu rumah terbuka tiba tiba Saori yang masih terisak memeluknya dan Sasuke sudah menduga apa yang terjadi

Sasori:"hiks….hiks….hiks…..hiks…..Sasuke….a…aku…aku..hiks….hiks….hiks…maaf….hiks….hiks…ini mungkin….hiks…hiks…balasanku….hiks….hiks….".Sasuke masih kebingungan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun ketika melihat kissmark di leher Sasori dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi

Sasuke:"ya ampun! Sasori sama! Apa kamu sudah!? Siapa yang melakukanya!? Ya ampun! Sudah sudah jangan menangis….ini semua akan berlalu tenang saja…aku akan menemanimu….tapi ini semua siapa yang melakukanya?"

Sasori:"hiks…..hiks….hiks…I…I..It…Itachi…hiks….hiks…."

Sasuke:"apa!? Kakak!?"


	2. Chapter 2

beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke sedang menggendong Nasuki di taman tiba tiba Sasori menelephonya,walau masih takut tapi Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab panggilan itu dan setelah menjawabnya Sasuke mendengar tangisan Sasori yang sama persis dengan tangisanya pada saat yang panic meminta Sasori untuk tenang dan memberikan alamatnya dan setelah beberapa saat Sasuke sampai di rumah Sasori,ketika pintu rumah terbuka tiba tiba Saori yang masih terisak memeluknya dan Sasuke sudah menduga apa yang terjadi

"hiks….hiks….hiks…..hiks…..Sasuke….a…aku…aku..hiks….hiks….hiks…maaf….hiks….hiks…ini mungkin….hiks…hiks…balasanku….hiks….hiks….".Sasuke masih kebingungan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun ketika melihat kissmark di leher Sasori dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi

"ya ampun! Sasori sama! Apa kamu sudah!? Siapa yang melakukanya!? Ya ampun! Sudah sudah jangan menangis….ini semua akan berlalu tenang saja…aku akan menemanimu….tapi ini semua siapa yang melakukanya?"

"hiks…..hiks….hiks…I…I..It…Itachi…hiks….hiks…."

"apa!? Kakak!?"

Hey all Mr Yuli Back dan sekaranga sesuai request akan aku benerin yang chapter ini tapi untuk chapter sebelumnya maaf ya Mr Yuli terlalu antusias dengan Itachi yang tergila gila dengan tubuh Sasori namun tetap menyakiti hatinya dan Naruto yang mulai mendekati Sasuke dengan berbagai cara mesum khas seorang Gentle Namikaze dan Garaa yang menjalin hubungan Serius dengan kisah ItaSaso mungkin mirip dengan lagu Asalkan Kau Bahagia namun yang mirip hanya pada 'aku punya ragamu tapi tidak hatimu' di sudut pandang Sasori dan 'asalkan kau bahagia' dari sudut pandang Itachi.

Beberapa hari Sasori seperti hantu yang hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah langit biru Konoha siang hari itu dan Sasuke yang berusaha menyuapinya namun tidak ada reaksi dari laki laki berambut merah kejadian suram yang dialami Sasori tempo hari di rumahnya mengguncang batinya walau dia terkenal sering melecehkan laki laki namun sekarang ia menyadari betapa sakitnya hal ia tidak mau lagi tinggal di rumah itu dan memilih menginap sementara di rumah lama Naruto yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Itachi sekarang sedang bersenang senang di diskotik khusus gay di Konoha meninggalkan Menma dengan Yuki temanya. dengan beberapa botol minuman keras di atas meja dimana ia sedang duduk sekarang didampingi beberapa gigolo yang selalu memuji ketampananya namun yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah tubuh putih yang beberapa hari lalu ia yang sudah mencapai batas libidonya lantas bergegas menuju rumah Sasori yang kini menjadi tempat tervaforitnya untuk menyalurkan nafsu bejat seorang diketahui bahwa seorang Uchiha memiliki potensi besar dalam mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Naruto yang ikut menjaga Sasori saat ini tengah ikut bersedih melihat nasib dari sahabatnya itu benar seperti seorang yang sudah hilang pikiranya dan yang tersisa hanya tubuh yang masih bernyawa tapi tanpa tujuan dan hal ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Sasori dulu dengan tingkahnya yang sangat menyebalkan,cerewetnya,dan sifat sifat lainya yang kini sangat dirindukan oleh para sahabatnya terlebih lagi Garaa kakaknya yang tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya ketika melihat adiknya sudah tahu Itachi yang melakukannya akan tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka berani memarahi Itachi bahkan Sasuke sudah beberapa kali menasehati Itachi namun tidak di gubris sedikitpun oleh kakaknya tiba Itachi datang dengan mendobrak pintu rumah tua itu dan dengan cepat dia menggendong tubuh kecil Sasori yang memberontak namun Itachi hanya tertawa sadis dengan tubuh kecil di bahunya sangat trauma dengan wajah,nama,dan apapun yang menyangkut Itachi bahkan pernah ia berteriak ketika Sasuke mendekatinya karena mengira Sasuke adalah Itachi namun saat ini ketakutanya terjadi kamar itu sekarang terkunci rapat dan di ranjang itu sekarang Itachi sibuk melepaskan pakaian Sasori yang sekarang dalam keadaan terikat di kedua tanganya serta tangisan dan teriakan yang tidak berhenti ia keluarkan sehingga memenuhi seluruh rumah besar itu

'lepaskan!...hisk…lepaskan!...lepaskan!...kakak!...hiks….t…tolong…kakak!...lepaskan!..hiks….hiks…lepaskan'

'kha…kha…kha…dasar! Percuma! Kamu pikir! Jika adikku memaafkan kalian! Maka aku juga ? emph! Kha..kha..kha…tidak akan! Lagi pula tubuhmu pasti sangat menginginkanya kan!? Dasar hina! Kamu lihat ini! (menunjukkan penisnya) ini adalah hukuman untukmu! Cih! Jangan berharap aku akan memelukmu! Atau berkata 'aku mencintaimu' tidak akan! Bagiku kamu hanyalah mainan! Kamu dengar itu!? Mainan! Rasakan ini! Knh…knh!...knh!..dasar hina!sangat sempit! Ha..ha..ha…ah…ahh…dasar hina!'.tanpa membuka setelan jas yang ia kenakan Itachi menghentakkan pennisnya ke dalam lubang Sasori yang membuat laki laki berambut merah itu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa

'ahn!..ahhn!..hiks…hentikan..ahh!..aku mohonn….hiks…hentika..akh!..maafkan aku...akhh!...hentikan!...sakit!..hiks…hentikan!'.

'kamu…ahhh…beruntung!...mungkin jika..ahhh….tubuhmu tidak senikmat ini ahhh!...aku sudah membunuhmu!..ahhh..dasar hina!...ahhh..'

'aahhn!..hentikanhh…ak..aku..aahn!...aku mohohn!...hentikan!...hiks…Itachi…ahhn…hentikanhh…ahhhh'

'kau mulai menyukainya?...ahhh…dasar..ahh….hina!...ahhh…kamu pasti..sering..ahhh…melakukan ini kan!? Rasakan ini kyaaa!'.dengan kasar Itachi melakukan handjob ke 'barang' milik Sasori yang sama sekali tidak berdiri dan membuat Sasori meringis kesakitan dengan gerakan kasar dari tangan kekar itu.

'aakkkhh! Hentikan! Sakit! Maafkan aku! Akhhh! Hentikan! Itachi! Jangan lakukan itu! Akhhhh! Sakitt!'.sepanjang hari itu Sasori tanpa henti memohon kepada Itachi yang sama sekali tidak menghentikan apa yang dilakukanya untuk berhenti namun itu semua sia sia karena nafsu,dendam dan kemarahan Itachi mendorongnya melakukan ini kini sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukanya di masa lalu.

Sasori terbangun dengan ikatan yang sudah dibuka dan Itachi masih terlelap di benci itulah yang sekarang Sasori rasakan ketika melihat laki laki itu di sampingnya namun ia juga menyadari ini semua juga karma karena telah menyakiti Sasuke di masa lama kemudian Itachi bangun dan berpakaian lantas pergi dari kamar itu tanpa satu patah katapun yang ia keluarkan namun Itachi hanya menatap sinis ke Sasori yang masih terisak memeluk selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh putih milikknya.

Naruto sangat sedih ketika mendengar teriakan Sasori yang sangat memilukan dan ketika sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke tiba tiba Itachi keluar dari kamar itu, Naruto dengan sigap menghentikan langkah Itachi dengan berdiri di pintu keluar rumah yang sangat marah dengan Itachi kini berani berbicara denganya walau mungkin nanti dia akan habis babak belur karenanya

'berhenti….Itachi…tega teganya kamu….jika kamu ingin dia mati…bunuh saja dia….tapi….jangan hancurkan fikiranya…aku mohon…jangan lakukan itu'

'menyingkir dari hadapanku….menyingkir…kubilang menyingkir! Baiklah apa kamu tahu!? Jika saja Nasuki tidak lahir….mungkin aku sudah membunuh kalian semua!karena kalian sudah…. Tapi…boleh kan aku menikmati tubuh hina itu! Memangnya kenapa? Kalian yang memulainya…apa ada yang salah? Tubuh hina itu hanya mainan bagiku!..kamu dengar itu mainan! Ha…ha…ha…ha…'.Itachi pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk menyesal setelah mendengar Itachi mengungkit masa lalu.

Di tempat lain Garaa dan Neji sedang duduk di taman dengan ekspresi Garaa yang terlihat sangat sedih tentu saja karena adiknya kini yang masih menderita karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan dulu walau Sasuke sudah memaafkan mereka namun sepertinya bagi Itachi dendam adalah dendam yang harus juga ikut khawatir setelah mendengar Garaa menceritakan apa yang sudah menimpa adiknya namun apa dayanya dibandingkan Itachi walau baik Naruto maupun dirinya memiliki banyak pengawal maupun pasukan akan tetapi bagaimanapun juga Itachi adalah kakak kandung Sasuke dan mereka tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke lagi.

'apa Itachi masih melakukan itu kepada Sasori sampai saat ini?'

'dia…hiks…ini semua salah kita…tapi…hiks..tapi kenapa hanya Sasori?...kenapa?...hiks…..hiks..seharusnya..hiks…aku sebagai kakak…hiks…memberi contoh yang baik…hiks…tapi…hiks….hiks…bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa melindunginya…hiks…hiks…aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang kakak..'.dengan cepat Neji memeluk Garaa yang masih menangis meratapi Neji bergejolak ketika melihat Garaa menangis dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta dengan Sabaku itu.

'kamu tidak bersalah Garaa…ini semua sudah takdir..dan…jika kamu ingin mengutarakan apapun itu…katakanlah kepadaku….aku akan selalu mencoba membantumu'

'hiks…terima kasih Neji…hiks..kamu selalu membantuku di saat aku jatuh…di hidup ini….(apa aku harus mengatakanya? Sekarang? Atau nanti?)…sebenarnya….aku….sebenarnya aku..'

'ada apa? Ayo katakan…jangan ragu ragu…aku kan sudah bilang kamu boleh bercerita apa saja..jadi ayo katakan saja'

'(pipi memerah) ak..aku….a..aku…aku….me..menyukaimu Neji…sejak…pertama kali kita bertemu…di smp…t..tapi..aku tidak berani mengutarakanya sampai….aku tahu kamu…juga..gay…beberapa bulan yang lalu'

'(pipi memerah) k..ka…kka…kamu? (perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hati ini tidak karuan? Apa aku juga?) aku juga menyukaimu Garaa'.tanpa aba aba Neji mencium pipi Garaa yang sekarang merah membara

'(pipi memerah) kyaaaa! Neji!..Ahhhhh..'.Garaa pingsan di pangkuan Neji yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihat seorang Sabaku yang terkenal keras sifatnya kini pingsan dengan pipi memerah.

Beberapa hari berlalu sampai saat ini Itachi belum terlihat dan Sasori mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya walau hanya sekedar bersih bersih rumah akan tetapi setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatnya melupakan apa yang sudah dan akan menimpa dirinya ketika Itachi hal yang sedikit aneh dengan tingkah laku Sasori yaitu lebih feminim walau sebelumnya ia sudah sedikit terlihat feminim namun tidak separah ini dengan baju pink dan celana pendek membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat manis bahkan Naruto hampir tergoda jika saja Sasuke tidak mengdeathglarenya.

Itachi datang lagi ke rumah itu namun kini dengan keadaan yang setengah sadar membawa botol minuman keras di tanganya dan memanggil manggil Sasori dengan kata kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika Sasori tak kunjung datang lama kemudian Sasori dengan ekspresi ketakutan datang dan seperti biasanya Itachi menarik tangan putih milikknya menuju kamar yang sampai di kamar tanpa Sasori duga Itachi mencumbunya dan membelai sangat menyukai perlakuan lembut Itachi namun ia menyadari ini adalah hati Itachi yang melakukan semua ini tanpa ada logika dan mungkin jika Itachi sudah sadar mungkin bukan belaian tapi tamparan yang ia dengan perlahan membuka seluruh pakaianya dan kini terlihat tubuh kekar bewarna coklat dengan bekas luka di beberapa bagian,sungguh sexy sampai membuat Sasori tersipu malu perlahan Itachi melucuti pakaian Sasori sambil menciumi leher,tangan,dan wajah laki laki berambut merah itu dan setelah itu dia melakukan penetrasi dengan jari jarinya yang membuat Sasori tersentak kaget dengan permainan Itachi

'(pipi memerah) ahhh!...aaahn!...Itachi…ahhh!...janganhh!...memainkahh!...Itachihh! (dia lebih mesum saat tidak sadar!)..mmmnh!..'.Sasori tidak menyangka akan seperti ini di perlakukan kasarseperti biasanya tapi justru seperti mendapat hadiah malam ini dengan semua yang dilakukan Itachi.

'kamu menyukainya?...tidak kusangka ini masih sangat sempit…apa kamu ingin lebih? Sasichan?'.aroma alcohol sangat menyengat keluar dari mulut Itachi membuat Sasori merasa khawatir apa yang akan menimpa dirinya saat ini dan tanpa ia sadari kini mereka berdua sudah telanjang Sasori sangat menyukai perlakuan Itachi saat ini namun ia masih takut dengan cara Itachi tiba Itachi meregangkan kaki Sasori dan kini terlihat pink hole yang sangat menggoda, Itachi yang masih setengah sadar mulai memasukan benda besar itu kedalam pink berusaha menahan rasa sakit dengan menggigit pakaiannya sendiri namun Itachi segera menariknya dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri

'mmmfffhh…(aku sangat bahagia) mmmffhh…ah…ahh..Itachi..aahhn!..aahhh!..Itachiihh!..ahhh!..its..ahhh!..too..muchh!..ahhh…aahhn!...ahh!...mmmnhh!'

'aahh…ahhh…ahhh…pegang pinggangku….ahh…ahhh…peganglah…ahhh…ahhh….ahhh…kamu tahan sedikit ya?...ahhh…ahhh..ahhh…ahhhh…jangan menangis…ahhh…ahhhh…kamu..sangat cantik…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh..'

'mmnnh!...its..ahhh…too fast!..ahhh…ahhhh…ahhhh…ahhh!..Itachihhh!..ahhh..ahhh…aku…akuu!...Itachiii!'.Sasori keluar dan seluruh spermanya mendarat di perut six pact Itachi namun bukanya marah Itachi justru sibuk membuat kissmark di leher Sasori dan tetap melanjutkan goyanganya

'mmff…mmfff..ahh…ahhh…ahhh…dasar nakal…ahhh..ahhh!...ahhhh!...ahhhhh!...Sasorii!...ahhhhhh!...h..h…hh…hhh…hh..i love you..Sasori..h..hh…'.Itachi terlelap tanpa melepaskan barangnya dan Sasori hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

di pagi hari Itachi terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat pusing dan Sasori di tanpa ekspresi bangun dan berpakaian seperti biasanya namun ketika hendak pergi tiba tiba Sasori memanggilnya

'Itachi?...ap.'.ucapan Sasori terhenti ketika melihat tatapan yang sama sebelum malam ini yaitu tatapan kebencian Itachi.

'jangan berharap….apapun yang terjadi tadi malam..itu bukan Itachi…kamu dengar itu?...dan yang pasti kamu hanya mainan bagiku..kamu dengar itu?...mainan'.entah apa yang membuat Itachi mengatakan hal itu yang pasti hati Itachi sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu namun Itachi berusaha melupakanya dan pergi dari kamar itu meninggalkan Sasori melamunkan nasibnya lagi.

'hiks…hiks…kenapa harus aku?...hiks…hiks…hiks…kenapa?'

Di tempat lain Sasuke sedang berfikir keras dengan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya yaitu selalu menggodanya,memberikan hadiah,dan lain apa tapi Sasuke sangat menyukai perlakuan gentle Naruto kepadanya namun dirinya juga masih takut dengan Namikaze muda ini mereka berjalan jalan di hutan meninggalkan Nasuki yang di jaga Minato walau terpaksa setelah Deidara menendang mereka berdua dari manshion untuk menenangkan pikiranya tiba tangan Sasuke di tarik lembut oleh Naruto

'Naruto?...a..aad..ada apa? (kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah? Ada apa denganku Kami Sama?) emmm…'

'Sasukechan? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa di sini terlalu dingin atau..(meletakan tangan Sasuke ke dadanya) aku yang terlalu panas? Coba kamu rasakan…sangat panas..seperti aku ke kamu..Sasukechan'

'(pipi memerah) h..hh..hawa di sini yang terlalu dingin Na..Naruto..(kenapa dia tidak melepaskan tanganku?) t..tolong lepaskan'

'memangnya kenapa? Apa kamu tidak menyukainya Sasukechan? Hey kenapa sekarang seluruh tubuhmu yang memerah? Apa sangat dingin? Oh..kalau begitu (memeluk Sasuke) apa sudah hangat? Hey justru tambah memerah emm..oh ya! Haaahh…apa sudah hangat?'

'(super blussing) N..N..Naruto sama?...to..tolong….lepaskan aku..Nar..mmmfff!..(dia! Dia! Dia! Menciumku!) ah…ah..Naruto..?'

'(pipi memerah) kamu sangat cantik…dengan pipi ini…hidung ini…dan bibir ini…kamu..sangat sempurna Sasukechan tapi…jangan panggil aku Sama tapi….Dobe..kamu mengerti?...dasar kucing'.jika saja Naruto tidak membangun benteng terkuat di hatinya pasti saat ini dia sudah melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan pria di hadapanya itu.

'(pipi memerah) baik N..Naruto Sama..eh!...D..D..Dobe….Sama'.Sasuke masih menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto yang sangat menggoda jiwa dan raga!.

'Sama lagi…Dobe…kamu ingat Dobe ok? Kalau tidak benar lagi….mau dipeluk?...hah..Sasukechan? mau?'

'Dobe….'

'nah..begitu jadi sekarang kamu harus memanggilku dengan begitu ya? Sasukechan?'

'iya..Sama..eh!..mmfffpp! (dia! Dia! Lagi! Kyaaaa!)…mmppff!..ah…ah…ahh…Naruto sama jahat!..jahat!..jahat!…jahat!'

'Sasukechan marah ya…? Ih kalau marah kamu sangat manis..bahkan..di sini (mengelus pipi Sasuke) akan memerah..tuh kan?..sekarang memerah….Sasukechan?...jangan marah…Sasukechan? Yuuhuu!..jangan marah…hey mau kemana? Sasukechan tunggu!...dasar kucing (tersenyum)'

'(pipi memerah) huhh! Dia sangat mesum!'

Sasori masih berusaha melupakan apa yang menimpanya pagi hari ini dan berusaha membersihkan rumah besar itu seperti biasanya, beberapa jam berlalu kini seluruh rumah itu bersih dan tidak ada lagi ada yang bisa Sasori kerjakan dan tiba tiba bel berbunyi kemudian Sasori membukakan pintu dan terlihat seorang yang gagah tinggi ber jass biru dengan topeng menutupi separuh wajahnya dan dia adalah Hatake Kakashi teman lama Sasori sewaktu Smp

'Kakashi!? Kamu Hatake Kakashi kan!? Apa kabar? Sehat? (dia semakin tampan…dengan topeng itu)hey dari mana kamu mendapatkan alamat ini?'.tiba tiba Kakashi membuka topengnya dan melumat habis bibir berciuman di depan pintu itu dan Kakashi membawa tubuh kecil Sasori tanpa melepaskan lumatanya menuju kamar dan bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi.

'akh!..hiks….hiks…lepaskan!..jangan…akh!...Kakashi!...hiks…hiks…lepaskan!...jangan…jangan…akh!...hiks…hiks…t..tolong…akh!'.Sasori berusaha menghentikan tangan Kakashi dari melucuti pakaianya dan sesekali Kakashi menamparnya

'diam…kamu pasti menginginkanya…menyerahlah…lepaskan tanganmu itu…kubilang lepaskan! (plak) ohh..maaf ya..tapi lepaskan tanganmu dulu..lepaskan…ok kamu yang membuatku bermain kasar (plak) lepaskan! Kubilang lepaskan dasar jalang! (plak) lepaskan!...h..hh..hh..(kreek) nah..sekarang saatnya..kamu yang ingin kasar kan Sasori?.'

'hiks…hiks…jangan lakukan itu!...hiks…jangan…akh!..lepaskan!...hiks…hiks…akhh!...to…tolong….hiks…hiks…It..Itachi…hiks..t..t..tolong.'.yang difikitkan Sasori hanya tubuhnya kini sangat tiba Itachi datang dan menghajar Kakashi yang sedang menikmati permainanya kepada tubuh Sasori, perkelahian sengit terjadi dan kedua tubuh kekar itu kini sama sama tumbang dengan darah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuh memberanikan diri untuk mengampiri tubuh Itachi dan memeriksa apakah dia masih hidup dan ternyata Itachi baik baik saja namun lukanya cukup melihat ada pisau di dekatnya, logikanya mendorongnya untuk mengambil pisau itu dan menghunuskanya di tubuh kedua laki laki dihadapanya itu namun hati Sasori sangat sakit walau hanya memikirkanya kedua laki laki itu adalah pilihan terakhir jika ingin menyelamatkan keduanya dari amarah satu sama lain.

Beberapa jam berlalu Itachi terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan ia merasakan dia bersandar di punggung seseorang dan yang benar saja punggung itu adalah milik Kakashi yang masih belum dengan ekspresi kosong sibuk mengasah pisau dapur yang digenggamnya itu di depan kedua laki laki dihadapanya itu, Sasori sebenarnya hanya menggertak Itachi dan Kakashi untuk mengancam kedua laki laki itu untuk menjauhinya walau ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan namun demi mendapatkan ketenangan yang selama ini belum ia dapatkan dirinya harus melakukan dengan jelas melihat Sasori dengan ekspresi seorang pembunuh sedang mengasah pisau milikknya yang sering ia gunakan untuk membunuh para lawanya, walau Itachi sudah menduga dia sebentar lagi akan meninggal dibunuh Sasori akan tetapi tidak ada rasa takut di hatinya saat ini.

'Itachi Samaaa….sudah….bangun…..tapi…ini belum terlalu tajam..nanti…Itachi kesakitan bagaimana?...aku tidak tega…kalau harus membunuh Itachi…jika ini belum tajam…jadi..tunggu dulu yaaaa..khe…khheee…kheee..'

'(apa dia benar benar akan…tapi kenapa hati ini sangat sakit) Sasori…kamu tenang dulu…letakan pisau itu dan bukakan ikatan ini..ayo letakan itu..let..(sret)….apa yang kamu lakukan!?'

'kenapa….? Ini hanya tanganku (awwwh! Sakit! Tapi aku harus bertahan! Bertahan!) apa ini juga? (mengarahkan ke leher) atau ini (mengarahkan ke perut) kamu pilih yang mana? (kenapa darahnya tidak mau berhenti?) Itachi Sama?'

'Sasori!..letakan pisau itu…'.tiba tiba ikatan Itachi sudah telepas dan dengan cepat Itachi berlari menuju Sasori namun Sasori bisa menghindar

'Sasori..letakan pisau itu ok…letakan..darahmu bisa habis..Sasori dengarkan aku…letakan pisau itu…berikan kepadaku…berikan..'

'mau diletakan? Atau di…(mengarahkan ke lehernya sendiri) sini? Jangan mendekat!...hiks…hiks…kamu tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit ini!..hiks…hiks…jangan mendekat!...aku lebih baik mati!..jangan mendekat!..kubilang jangan mendekat!'.ini sudah menjadi serius ketika perasaan Sasori terlibat dalam saat saat ini, salah sedikit Sasori bisa benar benar menghunuskan pisau itu ke perutnya sendiri atau mengiris lehernya sendiri.

'Sasori..tenang….kita bisa membicarakanya…tapi sekarang letakan pisau itu…ok..baiklah aku akan menjauhimu…tapi letakan pisau itu…Sasori..letakan..'.langkah Sasori mulai goyah ketika darah yang dikeluarkan tanganya tidak kunjung berhenti

'bohong!..hiks…hiks….hiks..bohong..k.. ..ahhhhhhh..'

'Sasori! Bangun!…bangun!...Sasori!..bangun…kamu harus sadar…'.Sasori hanya merasakan tubuhnya mulai dingin dan semua menjadi tiba dirinya melihat ruangan koridor yang terang dan orang orang di sekelilingnya menatap dirinya dan juga Itachi yang tak henti mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan semua menjadi gelap tiba ia melihat dirinya ada di ruang operasi dan Itachi memaksa masuk namun beberapa orang menghalanginya dan lagi lagi melihat dirinya kini berada di suatu tempat yang sangat terang, ayah,ibunya dan nenek chiyo melambaikan tangan mereka dan Sasori mencoba menggapai mereka namun ada suara yang menghalanginya, suara tangis seseorang yang ia kenali….tangis yang menusuk hatinya…sangat dalam menusuk hatinya dan tiba tiba sesuatu terbangun di kamar rumah sakit dengan tangan yang di perban dan Itachi duduk di samping tempat benci dan nyaman ketika melihat Itachi namun kebencianya timbul ketika mengingat masa lalu dan tiba tiba Itachi bangun

'Sasori…?...kamu sudah sadar….aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..tentang..'.ucapan Itachi terhenti ketika melihat Sasori membuang wajahnya ke sisi lain ranjang itu, sakit sangat sakit hati Itachi melihat apa yang telah ia perbuat.

'aku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri…aku mohon'

'baiklah….kamu bisa panggil aku jika kamu memerlukan…..sesuatu'.sangat ingin Itachi menemani Sasori namun ia tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi.

Di koridor rumah ,Sasuke,Neji,dan Garaa bahkan seluruh keluarga besar ketiga keluarga itu berkumpul dan ketika Itachi keluar dari kamar rumah sakit seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dengan kebencian namun yang Itachi perdulikan hanya Sasori yang masih mendekati Itachi yang tertunduk di ujung koridor tidak bisa menahan tangisnya

'kakak…'

'apa yang aku pikirkan….?...hiks…hiks….hiks….aku terlalu bodoh…bodoh…bodoh!..ketika kusadari…aku mencintainya….tapi…hiks…hiks..tapi..semua sudah terlambat….dia tidak akan bisa memaafkanku..tuhan…kenapa tuhan?….hiks…hiks…aku terlalu…buta untuk melihat..hiks..melihat penderitaanya selama ini….'

'kakak…jangan salahkan kakak….ini semua karena emosi kakak…sebaiknya kakak menenangkan diri dulu…kemudian kakak datang lagi kesini tapi kakak jangan menghindar dari Sasori….itu justru akan menyiksa batin kakak'

'maaf..tapi…hiks…hiks…aku tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi…hiks…hiks…hiks…(pergi)'

Jujur kalau kalian nggak baper! Itu berarti kalian enggak punya Hurt Basic di hati kalian (Dasar perasaan Sakit/baper) bener lho…kalau di cermati nanti baik dari sudut pandang Sasori atau Itachi kalian akan dag,dig,dug di hati kalian! Sakit! Ingin menangis!.Mr Yuli menyempatkan menulis chapter ini walau pendek tapi penuh perjuangan! Banyak godaan! Banyak makanan! (makanan? PLAK!) he..he…he…he… jadi chapter depan Itachi akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik namun tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Sasori dan sebagai bosnya sendiri!.Naruto berhasil meruntuhkan benteng milik Sasuke dan meraih hatinya!.hubungan Garaa dan Neji naik turun namun mereka tetap menyayangi satu sama lain.(NEW) Kakashi dipenjara dan bertemu Yahiko cinta lamanya yang bekerja sebagai kepala sipir!.penasaran (enggak!) yaudah! Enggak dilanjutin! Kecuali review ya? Bye bye see you in next chapter next week ok! Tebbayo!


End file.
